


Snack Attack

by Swords_and_Skateboards



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Vector is a dad, kids being kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22618711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swords_and_Skateboards/pseuds/Swords_and_Skateboards
Summary: All is quiet throughout Chaotix headquarters, and all were asleep. Well, they were supposed to be anyway.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Snack Attack

Vector woke up suddenly and without a sound. A dull thud had come from somewhere else in the Chaotix home—er... base. Waiting a moment, he didn’t hear anything else, but he knew he wouldn’t have woken up fully alert unless something out of the ordinary had made a noise. Vector slowly got up and opened his bedroom door, he had the only room on the first floor, Espio and Charmy each with bedrooms on the floor above. Glancing around the dark hall he saw no sign of the small busy bee or chameleon, who, even though he could turn invisible, Vector found that after a while he still somehow knew exactly where the guy was even when he couldn’t see him. Grabbing a baseball bat, Vector made his way as stealthily as he could to the kitchen. None of the lights were on, but the light from the street lamps illuminated the kitchen plenty.

There was no one there. Letting out a breath of relief, Vector propped his bat next to the fridge and got out a drink, shaking his head as he chuckled to himself. Man, if Espio or Charmy knew I’d gotten spooked over the house settling I’d never hear the end of it. Grabbing his bat and putting his empty bottle in the trash Vector headed back to bed and was asleep in moments.

But in the kitchen, after hearing the definite snores from the crocodile, a purple chameleon slowly lowered himself and a small bee down from the ceiling, holding a spoon by the tail, a carton of ice cream in one hand, and muffling Charmy’s giggles with the other. Espio grinned best he could with his tongue still being attached to the ceiling from where he’d taken them in a rushed panic. “Tharmy... you nearly gave uth away!”  
“Sorry Espio!” Charmy whispered, still trying to keep from laughing any louder.  
Espio grinned, setting them both silently down on the floor, releasing his tongue from the ceiling, “Plethgh, we need to clean.”  
At that Charmy covered his mouth and tried his hardest to not burst out laughing, Espio, unable to keep a straight face, shook his head at the bee.  
“And guess who’s helping me clean it tomorrow?”  
Charmy looked up, an impish grin on his face. “I can’t wait until Vector asks why you want to clean the ceiling.”  
Espio shook his head, sticking the carton of now very soft ice cream into the freezer. “Come on, lets wash your face or else you’re going to have to explain why your pillow got all sticky... again.”  
Reluctantly, Charmy let his face get wiped off before hopping onto Espio’s back before the chameleon silently crept up the wall of the stairs back to their rooms.

Unbeknownst to either of them, was the grinning crocodile looking through the crack in his door as the two tried to stifle their giggles as they made their way to bed.  
“Kids.” Vector chuckled, headed back to his own bed. “What would I do without them.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first Ao3 fan fiction! I hope you enjoyed it! Shout out to punkinspice on tumblr for being my beta reader for my Sonic fics! <3


End file.
